the Kazekage's flower
by Witchizzuchiha
Summary: Kuramu is in love with the Kazekage gaara but will he feel the same way gaara/oc oneshot


_**Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING! I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ENY OF IT!**_

_**i just wrote this story not the best but that will happen if you're writing it at 4 am lol sooo R&R messages are welcome to **_

_**NOTE: Its a gaara one shot i tryed to write long stories but soon lost intrest lol**_

_**"Hes lost so many people... I feel for him" you mutter quietly to you're self.**_

_**we were sitting at a little ramen shop in suna**_

_**"um... why? he's so scary his eyes his lack of emotions" the girl shudders .**_

_**"Miku why are you so mean you dont know what it's like to live like that" You reply glearing at you're friend.**_

_**"its just he creeps me out thats all" a look of shame crossed her face.**_

_**You sigh "you dont get it after every thing this vilage put him threw he still became Kazekage I ... guess you can say... I admire him..." a light blush crept across you're cheeks.**_

_**O.O "... uhh Kuramu do you ... like him? " she asked confused by her friends sudden obsesion with the young Kazekage**_

_**"hmm? oh um no its just um well... HEY ITS FANG! " you duck as you're friend bolts out the door screaming for Fang to wait for her**_

_**"sigh" **__that was close if she found out my feelings for Gaara id never let in down.__**You paid for the meal and made you're way home.**_

_**You look up at the stars breathing in the cold air you notice Gaara sitting on the roof of you're house.**_

_**you bite you're lip **__"mabey i should talk to him oh but he looks so sexy up there i just wana__**-**_

_**"Kuramu..." Gaara inturupted your thoughts**_

_**"um yes Gaara? you reply a deep red blush gracing you're cheeks,**_

_**Gaara sighs lightly "never mind it dosnt matter"**_

_**"... Oh um Ok then good night Gaara" he nods his head as you enter you're home**_

_**~sigh~" why am i so shy? " you mutter to you're self as you make you're way to you're room, **_

_**I have a quick shower and dress in you're pj's a lose red silk top and black silk shorts with a red draw string. you curl up on you bed and think of the young shinobi sitting on your roof as you drift off to a deep sleep**_

_**Gaara's pov**_

_"__just talk to her..."__** Temari's voice ran threw his head, if only it was that simple **_

_**"Kuramu..." he wispered you're name he closes his eyes for a moment **_

_**~~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~**_

_**" **__**um excuse me but... why are you all alone? " Gaara turns to the voice a girl stood there her long black hair hanging losely her white dress had little flowers on it.**_

_**"because the others are afraid of me..." he replied with a quiet tone.**_

_**"why?" she asked coming closer, he watched as she aproched catching a glimps of her eyes one was deep green the other a deep gold.**_

_**" because i have a monster inside me..." he muttered, the girl tilted her head slightly **_

_**"well im not afraid of you" she sits next to you "I'm Kuramu whats you name?**_

_**" um... im Gaara..." he said some what confused.**_

_**"well nice to meet you Gaara" the girl smiled ...**_

_**~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~**_

_she was so kind to me when others were shunning me you... you were what made me happy... I will die to protect you Kuramu... _

_**~~~~~~~Your pov~~~~~~~**_

_**"ugh damn I so hate mornings" you mutter as you walk to the kitchen rubing the sleep from you're eyes,**_

_**"yo mofo you up?" you yell to you're flat-mate hearing no anser you walk up stairs and into his room.**_

_**"hey mofo are yo- ... WTF?" you stop dead in you're trackes as you notice Fangs bed has more then one person in it and definatly not sleeping you back track out of the room closing the door behind you**_

_**"...Fangs gay?" you stare at his door for a minut " poor Miku.." shaking it off you make a pot of coffe and some toast, sitting down at the table you think about the one man who haunts you're dreams.**_

_**~Gaara i wonder how you are today~ you finish off your toast and head back to you're room to shower and change.**_

_**~~~~FF~~~~**_

_**on youre way to work you run in to Miku,**_

_**"Kuramu-chan have you seen Fang i wanted to see if he wanted to see a movie" Miku blushes slightly looking at you from the corner of her eye.**_

_**"Um you no Miku I dont think hes that intrested,... I mean like...~sigh~"**_

_**Miku's eyes widen "you saw him with some one who was she ima rip her apart" her eyes were angry.**_

_**"um well when i got up well you no how he makes coffee befor i even get up right" she nods her head "well when i got up there was no coffee so i went to see if he was up and well lets just say he wasnt alone" you blush slightly remembering the site. **_

_**"well who was it?" she asked pulling on you're sleave. "um well lets just say the Koby is a lucky guy" you giggle the reply,**_

_**"Fangs gay? that sucks" she walks away he hed bowed you could tell she would be moping all day.**_

_**you walk into you're ofice at the hospital throwing you bag under you're desk you sit down and sigh into the chair just as the door is thrown open causing you to jump**_

_**"Kuramu-sensei lord Kazekage has just been emitted to ICU his injeries are bad" the woman says panting.**_

_**you're heart stopes "G-Gaara is in the hospital?" you get to you're feet quickly causing you're seat to fall over as you run down the hall.**_

_**reaching his room you stop at the door shocked at his condition. **_

_**"Kuramu can you help him" Temari asked tears in her eyes.**_

_**You nod you're head shoving you're emotions aside, you move over to him placing you're hand's over the worst of his wounds, you're hands start to glow with green chakara, healing the worst of them first.**_

_**"there finished he'l be fine he just needs to rest" you say after sevral hours you finish healing all of them, you give him something for the pain befor you callaps on one of the chairs exusted.**_

_**"he should be fine to go home tomorow but just to be safe im gona keep him in for an extra day or two alright" you smile to Temari and Kankuro**_

_**"thanks Doc" Kankuro smiles at you,**_

_**"Its fine now i sugest you go home and get some rest"**_

_**they nod there head in agrement and leave closing the door behind them.**_

_**you watch him sleep as a single tear trails down you're cheek swiftly followed by others.**_

_**"Gaara... dont.. dont ever do that again i dont know what i'd do with out you i love you to much"**_

_**you sob pulling you're knees up to you're chest you're hair covering you're eye's the pain in you're heart was almost unbearable.**_

_**"k-Kuramu..?" you're head jerks up as his eye's open to look at you, he threw his legs over the side of the bed atempting to get up.**_

_**"Boy dont you be moving that ass,"you snap making him lie back down a suprised look on his face**_

_**" what the hell happend eny way how'd you get those wounds?" you ask anger evident in you're yeys making him lie back down.**_

_**"pass my bag and il show you"he replies simply, you retrive his bag off the floor and hand it to him.**_

_**he pulles out a flower "... A flower? you almost got you're self killed for a flower.." I stated "you fucken little id-"**_

_**"Kuramu this flower is for some one special to me, some one i... ~sigh~ some one i love"**_

_**you're heart breaks "I see ... well then she is a lucky woman Gaara i hope she exeps it" you smile at him as you try not to show the pain in you're heart.**_

_**"I hope so to cause you see me and her have been friends for as long as i remember and I would die for her but you see i find my self unable to talk to her eny more like i used to but i dont know how she feels... eny advice?" he looks at you pleadingly.**_

_**you smile "tell her the truth you will never know intel you ask so take a chance Gaara i-i hope it helped" you get up to leave turning away hoping to leave before he see's you're tears, he grabs you're arm pulling to you his bare chest pressing against you're back, he wraps his arms around you're waist, he holds the flower infrount of you're face.**_

_**"Kuramu ...I... I love you... and i hope you feel the same"**_

_**a tear lands on his arm as you grasp the flower,**_

_**"...I love you to Gaara i have for a long time" you turn in his arms, wraping you're arms around his neck, you pull him down for a kiss, his arms tighten around you're waist, pulling you closer to him, you break from the kiss he holds you close.**_

_**"I wont ever let you go Kuramu I promise" he wisped in you're ear.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Witch: ok so i hope you liked it lol i think its not bad for my first one but you know i can only get better X3**_

_**Kuramu: O.O what no lemon?**_

_**Gaara: O.O {smirks}...**_

_**Witch: {blushes} Kuramu im not gonna put a lemon in my first story...**_

_**Kuramu: AWWW! why?**_

_**Witch: cause -_-'**_

_**Kuramu: but ..**_

_**Witch: NO BUTS! enyway rate and reveiw **_


End file.
